Trinity Cesar
Trinity Alyssa Dorris Cesar (usually called Trinity or Trining) was born on May 4, 1996. Trinity is one of the major supporting characters of the series. Appearance Like all of the girls, she bears the appearance of her parents, but she looks more like Alvin. Trinity has straight, long hair. Her hair is dyed in brown in top and blonde in the tips, which is faded (not very obvious). Her hair is always up in a ponytail, the ponytail hanging low on her right shoulder and a few strands of hair are free. Her top is the NCO uniform and the colour of her skirt is the same of Gretchen, which is light-flesh. She also wears pink fading in carmine middle-leg leggings.She wears brown combat boots and also purple fingerless gloves. In the Great War arc, in the beginning she was wearing more revealing clothes. She wore a miitary bouse that exposes her breasts and belly, she covered her breasts with a japanese bandage. Her hair was longer than before. She also wore combat boots and a mini skirt which is covered by crochet meshed diamonds. bandage gloves. Personality and Interests Trinity was grumpy after the death of her father. When she met Lisa, they were already best friends. Because they both share the past. In their school days, she met Areeyah. Which she considered to be a friend. She was a tsundere during her studies. When her crush, Angelo, is near or close to her she is always act kind and curious, or sometimes soft-spokened. She can be very fond of Asian food. She, too, loves filipinos for their hospitality and kindness. When Areeyah, or Lisa is around, she can be bright and happy-go-lucky. She have the habit of hugging a close-friends of hers like Angelo, Ron, Yatsu, Delya, and Lisa Biography Trinity always talked to her father Alvin, barely to her mother Terrie. When she lost him at only 2 years old, her life changed miserably and she was always in a bad mood. In the contrary, her elder sister Trina is very happy about the death of her father, thus the disappointment of her grandmother and head of NCO Rasi. Her best friends are the whole Generation 3 aside from Gretchen. After 3 years, she decided to swim in a Nuclear Reactor. Relationships 'Angelo Neen' Main article: Angelo Neen '' Trinity's crush is Angelo. At the time they both met each other was in a NCO library. When Trinity realized that Ron bullies Lisa, she could even kick Ron in his private part if it is allowed. Trinity began to grew feeling to Angelo for being humble and fatherlike to her. In Vanadia arc, she was shocked when Angelo was shot on the head. She was also traumatized . After a month in Insanity arc, she too, like Lisa, hated Ron, and she was so depressed that her loved one was no longer. She spent hours crying. Due to depression, grew a otherself within her. In the Great War arc, she and Clarity took the positons as vanguards. Her otherself, Deathrocker♣ Trinity, told her that her loved one was in the war, she pointed that Angelo was kissing another girl beside him. She was enraged of what she saw. She madly dashed at the girl. Angelo dodged the attack. His mind remembers something, that it was his lover. He suddenly impaled Trinity. Clarity was smacked in her stomach. A gust of wind with Crescent moons and snowflakes blew infront of him. Lisa showed up in the battle, Lisa caught the semi unconsious Trinity and she also caught Clarity from falling down. Ron is about to strike Lisa, Lisa flipped her finger in Ron's forehead. He was pushed very hard which a boulder cracked. 'Hageshi Tachinowarui Yatsu' ''Main artcle: Hageshi Tachinowarui Yatsu '' '' ''Trinity hated Yatsu for bullying her and Lisa. She also strangles him for no reason. When both of them reached puberty, Yatsu and Ron started to like them, Ron likes Lisa more than Trinity. When the boys confessed dor their love. And asked them to be their girlfriends, both of the girl smirked then punched them both of the chest. Abilities '''Keen intellect '- like the girls of Cmryn island, she was also gifted to have high intellect 'Whip mastership '- Trinity mastered her weaponry, whip. Which is always seen to use. She can even use her whip as a grappling hook. She can also block attcks using her weapon. 'Puppetry '- she also brought her doll, Blaire, for voodoo effects. She usually let Lisa to injure their enemy. When she sees a blood splatter or a puddle, she quickly opens Blair's midriff then damps her to the puddle or splatter. When the cottons are fully red, she starts remove each cotton one by one. 'Healing Mastery '- as a member of a generation, every generation needs a support type. She can also transfer her healing magic through her whip. Trivia *She is one of the deres. *.The name "Trining came from Jose Rizal's sibling: Trinidad who has the other name called also "Trining". Category:Dere Category:Generation 3 Category:NCO Category:Supporting Category:Characters